


#QUICKMICK

by Pericardiaca



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: (but it's in the background), (this is about mick!!!), Brocedes, Fluff, Gen, M/M, MICK GOES FORMULA 1, QuickMick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pericardiaca/pseuds/Pericardiaca
Summary: Mick has his first day in Formula 1 at the Mercedes factory - and he's a little nervous.





	#QUICKMICK

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr asked me to write a fic about Mick - here it is. Super short, oops. I want to announce that I love Mick and he's my son and I'm rooting for him.   
> Enjoy!~

Mick's heart was beating so fast when he entered the Mercedes AMG Formula 1 building in Brackley, he felt it thumping against his ribs and his ears were ringing. 

He was pretty sure he hadn't been this anxious for anything in his entire life, not even for his first kart race. It didn't even make sense that he was so excited that it bordered on nervousness; he wouldn't even get to drive the car today. But it was his official first day as a Formula 1 driver. And he was the first rookie that Mercedes had accepted so there was a lot of pressure... Mick tried to shake his head to get his thoughts back in order; he needed to be cool and concentrate.  
He was about to meet Lewis Hamilton who was the executive rookie baby sitter for Mercedes these days apparently. A big grin flashed over Mick's face when he passed through the lobby and saw Mercedes shirts everywhere. What a feeling. 

"Hi", he greeted the receptionist. "I'm here to meet Lewis Hamilton, would you be so kind and direct me to his office?" 

The receptionist smiled. "No need to go to his office, he's in the cafeteria and told me to send you there." 

Mick nodded and looked around, a little lost in the hope to see a sign that would direct him to the cafeteria. 

"It's that way", the receptionist added and pointed at the little atrium with a fountain. Quickly saying his thanks, Mick made his way over to the table where Lewis was sitting – next to Nico Rosberg. 

For a second Mick got even more nervous than before but then he was standing next to the two ex-world champions and he heard himself say: "Good morning. It's such an honour to be here today, thank you." Blushing, Mick tried to regain his composure and finally stop acting as if this was his first day in formula 1. Which it was. Mentally head-slapping himself, he shook Lewis' and Nico's outstretched hands. 

"We're happy to have you here and we hope you'll stay longer than just for today", Nico answered with a nice smile. 

Lewis just grinned. "Ah, when he's seen the car he's never going to leave again. Please, sit down, Mick, today's still relaxed."

Mick sat down across the two older men and felt very awkward; he still had butterflies in his stomach. Or maybe little F1 cars, who knows.

"Are you nervous?", Lewis asked, slightly tipping his head to the side and focusing his gaze on Mick's face. "There's nothing to be nervous about. You already got the seat, kiddo."

"I'm just a little excited." Mick shrugged, trying to look as composed as possible. 

"Awwwww", Lewis cooed which made Nico roll his eyes. "Don't be condescending or do you want me to tell Mick what you did at your first day with McLaren?" 

Lewis frowned, but Mick had found some of his sass under all the nervousness and excitement. "I'd love to hear that story." 

"Oh good god", the now pouting Lewis mumbled and shook his head. Nico ignored him though and winked at Mick. "He drove with his own car to Woking and tried to be extra cool so he wanted to park in just one move... he managed to hit the curb and damaged the under-floor of his car. Wasn't the best first impression he ever made." 

Mick giggled. "Well, I guess it's more important how he performed in the McLaren anyway." 

"See?", Lewis commented and gestured in Mick's direction. "That's what I tell him every time he brings this up!" 

Nico put his arm around Lewis' waist and looked at him with so much love in his eyes that Mick felt as if he was intruding just by seeing it. "It did turn out well in the end, so no need to complain, darling." 

Lewis made "mrrph!!", but his smile betrayed his grumpiness. Nico turned back to look over at Mick. "And I'm sure all will turn out well for you too, Mick. What do you think, should we go and take a look at the car?" 

Mick almost jumped out of his seat and nodded. "Yes, please!" 

With bright eyes and a beaming smile he followed Lewis and Nico back into the building. If it was Nico's stupid story or the distracting fact that he was about to see _his own_ formula for the first time, his nervous excitement had turned into giddiness. 

This was about to become his year.~


End file.
